iceagefandomcom-20200222-history
Gutt
Gutt, known sometimes as Captain Gutt was a Gigantopithecus that took to being a self-styled master and captain of the high seas, taking whatever food he could find by theft and hoarding it with the help of his crew. Biography Gutt took to the seas on a massive ice floe that resembled a galleon made of ice and plant matter. Out at sea, Gutt encountered a number of animals, all stranded, and took it upon himself to rescue them so as to make them his crew, after which they took to a piratical lifestyle and raided ice floes with other creatures, taking a smilodon named Shira as his first mate. At some point, Gutt and his crew captured Scrat, who was lost at sea and had found a map of sorts, etched onto an acorn shell: Gutt and his crew forced the Saber-tooth squirrel to board their ship as a captive. New Crew One day while at sea, a member of Gutt's crew, a blue-footed booby named Silas, brought news of other animals out at sea stranded on an ice floe: a mammoth, two ground sloths and a smilodon. Taking action, Gutt set a course for the ice floe where his crew latched onto the floe by flinging down a skull on a rope where it latched onto the ice. Gutt, climbing down the vines nonchalantly, called down to the animals on the ice floe that the waters they were in were swarming with pirates and that they were fortunate to have been found by Gutt and his crew first. Explaining his motives, Gutt was mocked by a small rat and flung the rodent into the water in annoyance before continuing. Gutt stated that out at sea, there was no land and that their "ship" belonged to him. With that, Gutt ordered his crew to attack the animals on the ice floe. Gutt himself managed to knock the largest of them, the mammoth named Manny, unconscious with a large boulder of ice. Later, Gutt had Manny tied to a large tree that formed his ship's mast. Gutt appeared and extended his foot as a "hand of friendship". He then explained his plans out at sea with the help of his crew in a song. Gutt, proclaiming himself as the "master of the seas", rescued them from being stuck at sea and planned to recruit them into his own crew of animals as they sailed through the seas, taking whatever foods they could find as they would treasure. Gutt explained that he wanted the four rescued animals to join his crew, taking what they could, Gutt wanted them to join his crew but they flat-out refused. Gutt declared that Manny's family would "be the death" of him. Seeing this as an insult, Gutt almost had Sid and the old ground sloth Granny walk the plank. Granny took Gutt's actions as a pirate captain as polite gestures and the ship as a pleasure cruise not knowing that Gutt was causing her to walk the plank straight into waters rife with Narwhals, but Manny and Diego's quick thinking led to the ship being destroyed, stranding the angry captain and his crew out at sea. But due to the intervention of Manny and Diego, the ship was destroyed, losing all of Gutt's bounty in the process, which enraged him. While the pirates were separated from Shira. Flynn was the only one who wanted to search for her, but Gutt didn't care and commanded them to sail off without her. Creation of a new Ship Furious about the loss of his ship, Gutt and the rest of his crew went to an island to make a new ship and take their food. The crew found a number of hyraxes. Gutt andd his crew captured them as slaves and forced them to build his new ship from another iceberg. The next day, Shira turned up. Gutt acted relieved to see her when she revealed Manny and his friends were on the island. Gutt was furious to learn Shira did not kill Manny and unfairly reprimanded her before relieving her of her rank as First Mate and giving the position to Squint. They heard the sound of a horn and saw the other hyraxes had come to do battle, backed up apparently by Manny. Gutt led his crew in a charge only to realize it was a diversion as the hyraxes quickly escaped and the "Manny" they saw was a decoy. Gutt noticed the real Sub-Zero Heroes leaving with the ship. The Sub-Zero Heroes escaped on the ship, thanks to intervention by Shira, but Gutt managed to promptly make another ship by dislodging an iceberg and summoned his narwhals to propel it. Suspecting Shira to have betrayed him, he threatened her that by the time he'd had his revenge, he intended to have a tiger-skin hanging on his wall, he didn't care whose it was. Gutt beat the Sub-Zero Heroes to the continent where he had taken Peaches, Ellie, as well as the rest of the herd hostage. Manny voluntarily came aboard Gutt's ship to exchange himself for his daughter, but Gutt went back on his word, stating Manny took everything from him and the callous captain intended to do the same when Peaches' friend, Louis, stood up to the big ape. Amused, Gutt accepted Louis's challenge, telling Gupta to let the molehog have a weapon. Louis threw the weapon into the air, distracting everyone as he burrowed into the ice, popping up by Gutt and smashing a heavy piece of ice onto his foot. The pain distracted Gutt, enabling Peaches to escape as an all-out brawl between the Sub-Zero Heroes and the pirates ensued. When it seemed the pirates had the upperhand, Granny's pet whale, Precious, appeared and sprayed Gutt's pirates away (except for Shira who'd switched sides) while Peaches knocked Gutt away from her mother. Not about to be outdone, Gutt tore Manny away from his herd, leading to a final battle between them as they rode an iceberg down a steep slope. Despite Gutt's acrobatics and swordplay, Manny managed to defeat him and send the pirate flying. Downfall Gutt flew through the air, landing on an ice floe, where he lay in pain. Just then, something shining caught his eye: in front of Gutt was a massive seashell with a female ape with flowing blonde hair amidst a bounty of fruits inside. The female ape called out to Gutt that they could rule the seas together and Gutt, smitten, swam closer to the female ape, reaching the seashell. At that, the female ape revealed her true nature: she was really a siren casting an image and seized Gutt by the face, pulling him into the shell as it snapped shut, trapping the captain inside. Personality and Traits Gutt showed a short temper when provoked, as well as the capability of grim humor at the expense of others. To newly-caught animals, Gutt put on an oily, patronizing persona to entice them to join his crew, but quickly took on a harsh, angry tone with those that caused him trouble. As a Gigantopithecus, Gutt was a large, sinewy primate, that, despite his bulk, was capable of fast movements, such as the ability to climb virtually any surface, if the need arose. Gutt often made use of all four of his limbs, for his legs had hands rather than feet, and could stand on his arms to gesture with his legs and hand-feet. Gutt sported a scalp of black hair which resembled a tricorne hat and a greying beard on his face, which was topped with a mouth mouth full of yellow and yellowing teeth. Along with this, Gutt's back fur tapered over his frame at the back, resembling a pirate captain's coat. When the need arose, Gutt would engage others in battle, using a sawfish skull to fight as one might use a sword. Appearances *''Scrat's Continental Crack-up Part 2 *Ice Age: Continental Drift'' **''Ice Age: Continental Drift (video game)'' Behind the Scenes Gutt was voiced by actor Peter Dinklage. Jeremy Renner was originally picked to voice Captain Gutt, but was later unavailable to voice the ape; it was later decided that Peter Dinklage would fill the role and voice the villain. References Category:Characters in Ice Age: Continental Drift Category:Male Category:Characters in Scrat's Continental Crack-up Part 2 Category:Antagonists